Attitude Is Everything
by G. V. HornBeck
Summary: As soon as Katara’s fingers touched him, Zuko jerked away with a half yelled, “Don’t!” He then seemed to watch warily, as if he wanted to make sure she didn’t do it again. Zutara Week day 3-Katara POV


**Attitude Is Everything**

7/10/08

Normal

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

She whipped her foot around and caught him in the gut, sending him with a grunt back into a tree where he slumped to the ground. However, he quickly got to his feet and charged at her once more. He made to punch her, but she hastily blocked it and tried her own attack, unintentionally leaving her stomach defenseless. He saw the opening and made use of it. Fast as lighting, he brought his knee into her middle and then kicked her away.

Back and forth they dodged and hit, twisting in their violent dance. For hours they had fought multiple battles, neck and neck until he gained the upper hand and made her start again. But this time she could win. She knew he was just as drained she was and she kept getting in more and more blows. Just a little farther and _she _would have the upper hand, and she would use it to defeat him. All she had to do was-

He suddenly snapped his leg out, striking her in face and forcing her to the ground where she laid unmoving. He jumped about, throwing his arms up in victory as a large red 'K.O.' swung onto the screen accompanied by a booming voice.

"How in the world?" Katara howled. In a fury, she hurled her controller to the floor before grasping her head in her hands. "I was so close!"

_How does he keep winning?!_ She had been beaten no matter what she did. She'd used almost every character available and every move known. _She _was supposed to be the best at Dead or Alive, not him! _She_ was the one who threw down the gauntlet when he made the arrogant comment that no one had ever beaten him at the game. Granted, she said the same thing, but that was not the point! _He's cheating. It's the only answer._

The sound of muffled chuckling brought Katara's attention back to the teen beside her. With a glare that could scare small children, she raised her head and faced him. Any other time Zuko would have shrunk away and done something move her gaze off him. But this time, he just sat there and stared back at her with that _stupid_ smirk.

"Is there something wrong?" he elegantly asked as if he didn't know she wanted to rip his throat out. When Katara didn't answer he raised his eyebrow and continued, "Are you ready to give up?"

_If only Sokka wasn't upstairs. _Zuko was smug, and, _oh,_ how she hated it when he was smug. In the half year that they had known each other, Katara learned that when Zuko was smug it meant that he was right and she was wrong. And anyone could tell you that Katara _hated_ being wrong.

"Don't get your hopes up, Sparky," she growled. Picking up her controller, she inspected it for injuries. "I _will_ beat you."

"I'm sure," he drawled. Katara noticed he was still staring at her, but made no note of it. "I've already beaten you 15 times. I think we know who is better." With slight groan, Zuko then leaned back into the sofa and propped his feet on the coffee table. It was the picturesque image of casual confidence, and Katara loathed it.

"Now listen hear you…you…person!" That earned her a deep chuckle from the young man that she _did not_ find attractive. _Well, maybe a little._ "Haven't you heard? 16th time's the charm!" In an effort to hide her previous thought's blush, she lightly jabbed Zuko in the ribs. What she didn't expect was the reaction she'd get.

As soon as Katara's fingers touched him, Zuko jerked away with a half yelled, "Don't!" He then seemed to watch her warily, as if he wanted to make sure she didn't do it again.

_He couldn't be,_ she mused. Mentally turning over her new found information, a wicked grin slid across Katara's face.

"Zuko, are you-?"

"No!" he snapped.

"I never finished," she said smoothly. _Oh, this is good._

"You don't have to. Whatever you think I am, I'm not." Zuko made to move father away from the malicious girl.

"I see." She then launched herself at him and attacked his stomach.

As soon as she reached him, he began to struggle. Attempting to twist away from her molesting hands, Zuko half ordered half begged her to stop between shaking fits of laughter. And despite herself, Katara began to laugh too. They both knew it was all in good fun, so why not? And few times he even tried to turn the tables and tickle her, though she quickly put an end to that by trapping his arms at his sides beneath her knees.

Eventually she stopped and folded her arms. She watched him stare up at her, panting from lack of air. Katara was satisfied with her work and she knew he knew it. A fierce blush painted its way across Zuko's face as he growled out,

"Don't look so smug."

* * *

**A.N. **So it's 11:06 in, uh, Virginia so it sorta counts, right? I'm kinda pathetic. Awol. I LOVE this one. I don't know why 'cuz it's not that great, but I do. And it's in Katara's POV. Le gasp! - But I'm happy.

Review pwease!


End file.
